Afternoon In The City of Seoul
by Aini Yuki
Summary: "yunho, apa kau akan menyesal mencintaiku?" BL/YunJae/Oneshoot/Angst


**_ Yunho Pov_**

Aku duduk terdiam di suatu cafe, menunggu seorang malaikat. sudah setahun lebih aku melakukannya. Ini adalah suatu hal yang rutin yang sering aku lakukan setiap sore. Aku selalu memperhatikan malaikatku dari tempat ini. Ia selalu berjalan dan tersenyum bahagia ketika lewat begitu saja melewati cafe ini. Ya, ia hanya sekedar melintas, dan hal itu yang membuatku terpana dengan senyumannya.

Saat aku pertama kali menatap wajah cantiknya, hatiku langsung terpikat olehnya. **_Kim Jaejoong_**, ialah seseorang yang membuatku percaya akan adanya **_cinta pada pandangan pertama_**. Kami belum pernah sekalipun menyapa atau pun hanya bertatap muka secara langsung. Kaca besar yang berada di depanku selalu menjadi saksi saat aku terpesona menatap wajah sempurnanya.

Sebuah suara sontak membuat lamunanku terhenti. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"tuan ~ "ujar orang itu tersenyum padaku.

**_Deg!_**

_Se-senyuman itu?_ Ia berdiri tepat di depan aku terduduk. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku tak berhenti memikirkannya sekarang berada tepat didepanku. _A-apa ini mimpi?_

Aku masih duduk terpaku menatapnya. Otakku mungkin sudah terhipnotis dengan senyumannya itu. Membuatku seakan lahir kembali kedunia ini.

**_Pletak!_**

"aww.."aku tersadar kembali saat sebuah jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"mi-mianhe tuan, apa anda baik2 saja?" tanya orang yang berada di hadapanku.

_OMO! Di-dia disini? Apa aku kembali bermimpi?_

Ia menatapku khawatir dengan mata besar nan indahnya. Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku dan berdiri di depannya. Ku tepuk2 kedua pelipisku, meyakinkan hal ini mimpi atau kenyataan. _Ini, ini nyata! Ini nyata Jung Yunho!_

"g-gwaenchana, duduklah" ujarku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku. Ia menurut dan duduk di kursi dihadapanku.

"kenapa kau tiba2 ada di hadapanku?" tanyaku langsung.

"mianhae tuan, saya hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa anda selalu memperhatikanku?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Ternyata dia tahu jika aku sering memperhatikannya, ya walaupun aku selalu memalingkan wajahku ketika aku tertangkap basah menatapnya.

"a-aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku hanya memperhatikan lalu lintas dan mobil2 yang melaju di sebrang sana"bohongku lancar .

"ohh..begitu" ujarnya. Dari nadanya terdengar kecewa. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

_Hei, kenapa raut wajahnya berubah drastis? Apa aku salah bicara?_

Tanpa menatapku, ia langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"tu-tunggu! Geojimal!" aku langsung menahan tangannya dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam tak berani menatapku.

"apa kau tak ingin tahu namaku?" tanyaku, tapi ia tak menggubris pertanyaanku.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya, kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. _Apa aku menyakiti hatinya?_

Ku urungkan niatku untuk mengejarnya. Aku terus menatapnya keluar dari cafe sampai ia menghilang di balik bis kota.

**_ Jaejoong Pov_**

Aku menyeka air mataku yang hampir menetes. _Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran jika dia menyukaiku? Kau terlalu berharap Kim Jaejoong_. Orang sekaya dan setampan dia mana mungkin menyukaiku yang hanya bisa berlulu-lantang di jalanan. Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya Jung Yunho itu menyukaiku? It's impossible.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada kursi bis belakang. Pandanganku selalu aku edarkan pada kota seoul yang begitu indah dan ramai. Aku selalu sengaja menaiki bis agar aku dapat melihat kota yang sangat aku kagumi ini. Meskipun salju menutupi seluruh kota, keindahannya masih tetap terpancar. Orang2 berlulu-lantang bahagia menikmati hidup mereka. Aku selalu bersyukur bisa dapat melihat mereka menikmati hidupnya. Satu yang aku harapkan, aku ingin orang yang aku cintai menyatakan cintanya sebelum aku pergi.

_"Haah...seandainya itu terjadi."_

**_keesokan harinya ~_**

sore yang indah, jalanan mulai ramai dengan mobil2 yang melintas. Langit biru yang membentang luas mulai mengganti warna menjadi jingga keemasan.

**_Crek_**

Satu lagi yang menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku selalu mengambil gambar2 kota seoul saat sore. Karna saat itu adalah saat yang paling indah dan menakjubkan bagiku. Oleh sebab itulah aku selalu keluar meskipun hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

"hmm.. bagus"aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil potretku. Ku gantungkan kembali kamera digitalku di leher kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasku menerusuri jalanan di kota seoul.

"kenapa hari ini sangat dingin?" ku masukkan kedua tanganku kedalam jaket tebalku. Tak biasanya udara sedingin seperti hari ini.

"kau kedinginan?" tiba2 seseorang menarik salah satu tanganku. aku terperanjat kaget dengan ulahnya. Ku kira pencuri, ternyata orang itu lagi.

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku kembali, namun usahaku sia2 saja. Ia menarik tanganku lagi dan memakaikannya sapu tangan.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku bingung. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum padaku dan memasukkan satu tanganku pada jaket yang ia kenakan.

"apa kau sudah merasa hangat?" tanyanya berjalan mendahuluiku. Otomatis tubuhku tertarik karna tanganku ia genggam dalam jaketnya. _Ne, ini sangat hangat._

Aku terdiam tak berani menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"eh? A-aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja"

"baiklah, kalau ayo kita jalan2" ujarnya semangat dan menarik tanganku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

**_ Yunho Pov_**

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling di kota seoul. Ia sangat senang sekali, terlihat dari raut wajah cantiknya. Aku tak berpikir panjang jika dia sudah mengetahui namaku begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku selalu penasaran apa yang sering ia lakukan setiap sore. Saat aku menanyakannya jawabannya tetap sama, yaitu _hanya berjalan-jalan saja_. Dia sangat lucu sekali.

Satu yang ingin aku lakukan padanya, yaitu mengajarinya bermain sky. Dan inilah saatnya. Aku mengajaknya ke area sky. Cukup ramai disini. Ia terlihat bingung menatapku saat aku memakaikannya sepatu sky. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengajarinya bersky. Dia tampak senang bermain sky, walaupun ia terjatuh tapi tak membuatnya berhenti bermain. Aku menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"kajja, kau pasti bisa" ujarku menarik tangannya. saat aku hendak berdiri, kakiku terpeleset dan membuatku terjatuh kebelakang.

**_Buk_**

Jaejoong ikut terjatuh menimpa tubuhku. dia berada di atas tubuhku. kepalanya menempel dengan dada bidangku. _Apa dia baik2 saja? Dia pasti terkejut_.

Perlahan jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatapku. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Tawa yang sangat indah, aku tak ingin melewatkan tawanya walaupun hanya sedetik. Aku ikut tertawa melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku mencium bibir cerrynya. Bibir yang membuatku gila setaip kali ia tersenyum.

Aku menghentikan tawaku begitu pun dengannya. Jarak antara wajahku dengannya hanya sekitar 15 cm saja. Dengan agak ragu aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah cantik di atasku.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja aku bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir cerry itu.

"a-aku harus segera pulang" jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tubuhku. _babo! Kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri? Aish.._

"mianhae, aku sungguh minta maaf" ujarku setelah aku berdiri di depannya.

Ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pasti dia kecewa padaku lagi. _Arghh.. _Aku menarik tangannya kemudian keluar area sky.

.

.

.

"rumahmu dimana? Akan aku antar" ujarku santai.

"ANI! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kamsahamnida" tolaknya langsung.

Ia membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan membelakangiku. Aku kembali menarik tangannya agak keras dan segera memeluk tubuhnya.

"udara semakin dingin dan ini sudah malam. Aku harus mengantarkanmu" ujarku lagi menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukanku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"hiks.. ANI! KAU TAK BOLEH MENGANTARKANKU!" ia tiba2 mendorong tubuhku dan mencium kilat bibirku, kemudian langsung berlari. _Di-dia menangis?_

"JAEJOONG-AH..!"

aku berusaha mengejarnya namun larinya cukup kencang sampai aku kehilang jejaknya._Arghh.. namja seperti apa aku ini_.

_Joongie kau kenapa? Apa yang salah?_ Hatiku seperti teriris pisau yang sangat jatam ketika melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Aku kembali memasuki cafe. Sore ini aku sedikit lebih awal datang kesini karna aku ingin menyatakan cintaku padanya. _Apa ini terlalu singkat? _Ani, aku sudah cukup lama mencintainya. Semoga dia mau menerimaku.

**_tok..tok..tok_**

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku menoleh kepada empunya. Ia tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan indahnya padaku.

Ahh...dia cantik sekali. Aku tak berhenti memperhatikan tubuhnya dari mulai kaki sampai kepalanya. Aku tersenyum dan menariknya duduk.

"yunho-ya mianhae, kemarin malam . . . "

"gwaenchana. Minum coffe ini agar badamu hangat" perkataannya aku potong dengan kalimatku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah padaku.

"jaejoong-ah, apa kau belum mempunyai pacar?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan cangkir coffe di tangannya karna pertanyaanku.

"a-apa maksudmu?"jaejoong berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku.

Ia berusaha tak gugup dan menegak kembali coffe di tangannya.

"anio, lupakan" ujarku ikut menegak coffe di tanganku.

Cukup lama kau dan jaejoong terdiam. Ia sibuk mengotak-atik kameranya sedangkan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah lucunya itu.

"ehem.. jaejoong-ah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" suara dehemanku membuyarkan keheningan yang menyeruak. Jaejoong menyimpan kameranya dan menatapku.

"a-aku mencintamu. Saranghae joongie.." ujarku langsung. Ia membulatkan matanya besarnya dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa kau menangis? Maaf jika aku salah, tapi aku benar2 mencintaimu joongie"

aku beranjak dari dudukku dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku.

"ani, kau jangan mencintaiku! Kau akan menyesal!"ujarnya disela tangisannya.

Aku menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tanganku kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut.

"ani, aku tak akan menyesal mencintaimu joongie" ujarku.

ia kembali menggeleng cepat. Air matanya terus mengalir deras di kedua pelipisnya.

**_Deg!_**

Jantungku seakan tertancap beribu-ribu peluru ketika aku meliat darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Wajahnya tiba2 memucat dan terasa dingin di tanganku. aku menatapnya tajam. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil tisu di meja dan langsung menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia memegang tanganku berusaha menjauhkannya dari hidungnya.

"DIAM JAE!" bentakku padanya. Aku berkali-kali mengambil tisu dan menyeka darahnya namun tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir. KENAPA?!

Tangannya perlahan melemas dan napasnya mulai tak teratur.

"JAE KAU KENAPA?!" bentakku lagi semakin panik. Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tubuhnya ikut melemas, kemudian kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

**_ hospital_**

"dok, dia tidak apa2 kan?! Dia hanya kelelahankan?!" tanyaku panik menguncang-guncang bahu sang dokter. Aku harap dia tidak mempunyai penyakit apapun. _Aku mohon tuhan.._

Dokter itu perlahan melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya dan menggeleng lemah. _ANDWE!_

"dia ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab dokter itu dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tak menunggu lama lagi aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangan jaejoong.

"joongie ~ "ujarku lirih. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan menciumnya.

Aku berusaha menahan tangaisku. Ia tersenyum manis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

**_Chuup ~_**

Aku mencium lembut bibir cerrynya. Jejoong kembali tersenyum dan tak lama darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku langsung mengambil sapu tangan di sakuku tapi dengan cepat tangan lentik jaejoong mencegahku.

"anio, aku tidak apa-apa"ujarnya.

Ia menyeka sendiri darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku segera memeluknya dan mencium bahunya.

"yunho, apa kau akan menyesal mencintaiku?"

"ANI! Aku tak akan menyesal joongie"

aku tak bisa menahan lagi air mataku. cairan bening ini terus mengalir.

"katakan jika kau mencintaiku!" ujarnya lemah.

"ne, aku hiks.. aku sangat mencintaimu boo ~ ku mohon bertahanlah. aku akan mengobatimu! Kumohon.."

ia tersenyum. Ani, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sampingku selamanya joongie!.

Aku kembali memeluknya. Tangisku benar2 tak bisa aku hentikan lagi.

"na-nado saranghae yun-yunnie... gomawo ~"

tubuhnya langsung melemas. Jantungku kembali tertusuk. Aku mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku dan menatapnya.

"joongie ~ kau tertidur sayang." tangisku semakin deras. Kedua matanya tertutup kembali. senyumannya masih tersungging di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"andwe! ANDWEEE! Joongie ~ aku akan selalu mencintaimu sayang." aku cium lembut bibirnya. dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

_Aku ingin selalu tersenyum namun ketika aku melihatmu, hanya air mata yang berjatuhan. Satu hari begitu lama tanpamu. Aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Hanya kau yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Panah yang masih tertancap dihati terasa sangat sakit sampai aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kita pasti akan bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai ajal menjemput. Saranghae boo ~ _

**_END_**

**FF percobaan(?)**


End file.
